


A Little Pain to Get Through This

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Trugg, BDSM, Beta!Krolia, Bondage, D/s, F/F, Femdom, Gag, Masochism, Punching, Punishment, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Krolia just needed to get through this.





	A Little Pain to Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write these two for a while now and finally settled on an idea. This is some sadistic, masochisitic stuff just a heads up.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

She did a lot to keep her cover from being blown.

From erasing sentries memory logs to making certain scouts disappear to destroying consoles under the assumption that they malfunctioned. The mission called for her to be efficient and to not draw the wrong kind of attention when it would come time to pass along information.

Sometimes though...sometimes she had to do things that she normally wouldn't to keep others off the Marmora's scent.

Still it didn't stop her from wondering how she allowed things to go this far.

The chain of her leather cuffs hung off the hook. Shackles around her ankles keep her legs together as the tips of her toes touch the floor. Her mouth had a cloth stuffed in it as tape was wrapped around her head. A crude form of gagging someone but still affective. Her ears prick up as she struggles slightly to make the chain rattle.

Her skin had goosebumps from the cool air of the room, nipples perking slightly.

"I wouldn't bother with that if I were you."

She growls as the woman responsible for her current predicament enters.

Trugg hummed softly as she walked forwards, dressed in the under-suit of her armor that hugged and outlined her hourglass figure as she stands before the bound woman. Krolia swallowed thickly as she watches the commander while going over the safe words and signals they had discussed prior to this.

_Protect the mission, protect the knowledge, you can do this..._

"My my, what do we have here?" Trugg circles her, her eyes practically glowing, "It seems someone has gotten herself caught."

She jerks on the cuffs and grunt, "Mmmmph!"

"Ah ah ah, now now none of that...It's futile to try and get out...if you continue to struggle like this I may have to draw this punishment out longer than I need to."

Krolia huffs and gives her a look that challenged the other despite how vulnerable her position was. She's taken down people as large as Antok and she certainly could take Trugg down if given the opportunity.

The grin though that this woman gives her leaves her with a slight sinking sensation in his stomach while also sending a small shiver of excitement when Trugg cracks her knuckles.

"If that's how you want it..." her fingers curl to form a fist.

It connected with Krolia's stomach without warning. She wheezes softly as the pain echoes from her abs through to her sides. She takes in shaky breaths through her nose from being winded so suddenly.

Trugg barely gave her time before she punches her again. Krolia shakes as that punch is followed by another to her side, then another to her ribs. The pain courses through her as she breathes shakily and made sot grunts. She weakly tried to move back even as her abs hurt.

This earns a soft laugh, "Aaaw, is my naked pain slut doing a little dance for me?"

"Mmmmmppph!" Krolia coughs slightly before Trugg comes after her.

Two fists hit over her lightly toned abdomen slightly, giving sharp jabs hard enough that Krolia could already feel bruises forming. She grunts before Trugg moved around carefully to get behind her.

A muffled shriek escapes her when she feels Trugg punch her lower back. She pants as the ache starts to slowly form into heat in her lower abdomen. It seeps down between her slightly shaking thighs as she tries to breathe through her nose as carefully as she could. Already she feels her slit clench slightly and her cock twitch.

"Did you think I would have overlooked that little mistake Krolia? Please, you maybe transferring to Ranveig's command soon but until then I still expect the same level of efficiency you usually give.." Another punch to her back, "You almost cost us a very serious victory!"

_Oh I know...and I wish I had._

She whimpered and squeezed her thighs together weakly, "M-Mm..!"

Trugg licked her lips and smirks as she now moves to stand in front of her, "Poor, poor Krolia...maybe I'll have some mercy on you..."

A hand lightly holds her cheek, tracing it...before giving a sharp smack.

"Mmgh!"

"I'm still deciding," She slowly slides her hand down Krolia's form, slipping her hand between those soft breasts before sliding it over the sore stomach until she reaches her legs, "Hmm..I see you're already getting hard..and wet? Goodness..."

Her cheeks flush and she growls softly, "Rrrrmmm...!"

Trugg snickers, "You really are a pain slut aren't you? Ahahahaha!" her laugh was cruel as she lightly tickles Krolia's inner thighs, "If only the great Warlord knew what he was letting into his ranks. What would he think if he saw you now?"

Krolia grunts and trembles harshly as her toes curl when those fingers lightly trace her wet folds. She then noticed the bulge between Trugg's legs before she whimpers helplessly.

"Don't worry, sweet masochistic whore...I'll take very good care of you before you go."

A very sharp smack lands on the base of her shaft and her slit.

"I'll make sure you feel this long after you leave."

Tears of pain and pleasure well up in Krolia's eyes as she trembles. She knows she could get out of this. She just needed to make the signal for stop and then she would be released and sent to rest. Just a twitch of her fingers was all it would take.

...But she didn't want to. When all is said and done if she said she wanted to stop this she knows she would be lying.

Besides it was a welcomed distraction from the real world. Even if it was only for a little while.


End file.
